Happy Tree Friends: Kitty Kitten
by Amunia
Summary: A new kitten arrived in Happy Tree Town! Will she be able to survive death and juggle a normal life? You will only find out if you read this story! I accept ocs cause I NEED THEM.
1. Chapter 1 A New Kitten In Town

Happy Tree Friends:  
Kitty Kitten  
By Amunia  
Rated M  
The theme song is 'Love is War' by Hatsune Miku  
A/N: I'm using my own made up 'Happy Tree Friends' characters and all of them are animenazid with animal features. (Tails, ears etc.) I'm new here sp please no flaming...  
I Don't Own Happy Tree Friends

Chapter 1 A New Kitten In Town

Normal POV  
A moving truck was at a vacant white house, movers unloading the furniture and bringing them inside. A girl hopped off the truck and when the last piece of furniture was in the movers gave her the key to her new home and waved 'good bye'. The girl's name was Kali Cheshire and she was the new resident in Happy Tree Town. She wore a small burgundy dress, black and white striped stockings, a rose pink blazer, a black Mary Janes shoe on her left foot and a white Mary Janes shoe on her right. Her short black hair flowed freely with her white tipped cat ears twitching ever so lightly, her matching tail swishing and her violet eyes gleamed with anxiety. Kali just remembered she forgot to tip the movers for bringing her all the way here; with a sigh she rolled her small luggage to the front yard, placing a reminder to start a garden with her favorite flowers. She faced the black front door and with her key she opened the door and twisted the doorknob, unveiling her new home.  
It was a bit too big for a small cat like herself to live in all by her lonesome, but, considering it was close to the school she was about to attend to and that she got it at a good price, why the bother. She explored the interior of the house, the living room, kitchen, bathroom, washroom even the basement. Kali went back upstairs to check out her new room. Down the hall and the first door to your right. She stepped in, seeing the furniture was put in place quite nicely and the walls white. Everything looked nice and cozy but it wasn't cozy enough. Time to find some redecorating stuff. Kali got her orange red purse and locked the door behind her before looking for the market or the nearest Walmart.  
The cat girl decided to ask for directions, she went up and asked a blue skunk. The girl skunk wore a frilly blue blouse with a dark blue ribbon and a white shirt underneath, a pine tree necklace, jeans and brown school shoes. Her blue hair was neatly put into a ponytail held by a pink flower clip and her lighter blue bangs covered her forehead, navy blue eyes sparkled with delight, her skunk ears were well groomed especially her fluffy tail with a light blue streak at the middle.  
"Hi there! I'm new in town, do you mind if you show me the way to the nearest shop with room decorating stuff?" Kali asked. The skunk girl smiled, "I'll be happy to show you the way! By the way I'm Petunia Stripe." Petunia raised her hand in a greeting manner. Kali grasped the other's hand and shake it happily, "I'm Kali Cheshire, its nice to meet you!"  
The two new friends walk together to the decorator shop, talking and giggling as if there were long-term friends. When they finally arrived to the shop they were greeted by a blue moose with one of his antlers pointing the wrong way. "Hello there! Welcome to my decorator shop. How may I help you?" He asked. The moose boy wore a white shirt underneath a blue sweater, cargo pants and gray shoes. His blue hair suited him in the most unusual way and that goofy smile on his face was creeping Kali out. "Hey Lumpy, meet the new resident in Cherrywood Avenue. Kali Cheshire this is Lumpy Klutzy, Lumpy Klutzy this is Kali Cheshire." Petunia introduced Kali. Lumpy smiled some more, "She must need some new decorating supplies for her room then. Right this way ladies." He led the girls inside.  
They passed by lots of pretty wallpapers, cute blanket covers, picture frames and all the stuff you'll need to decorate your room with. Lumpy let Kali choose the materials she wanted to use and Petunia helped. Lumpy was walking toward them with boxes filled with brushes, frames, extra wallpaper and... Knives! Lumpy slipped on a banana peel and dropped everything that was in the box including the knives.  
A knife hit Petunia square in the gut and into the wall. She coughed some blood out but that wasn't the end. A few more knives stabbed her in the eye, the chest and the head. A knife was coming directly to Kali but she nonchalantly walked away on time for it to only miss her by a centimeter. She picked up a few more materials before looking back and seeing her new friend adorned in the knives and her own blood.  
Kali dropped everything and started inhaling and exhaling. She tried not to look but she could still smell the raw scent of blood, making Kali feel nauseous. She doubled over and covered her mouth. Kali slowly took her hand off her mouth and saw red splotches on her hand. That made things even worse for her, Kali dropped to the floor and spit up more of her own blood before passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kali woke up in a white bed in a white room wearing a hospital dress. Her bed was right beside Petunia's as she was still fast asleep. She looked around the room they were in and noted they were in the hospital. Voices were heard outside of the room that were loud enough to make out the words being said. "I don't care if their still sleeping! I want to see Petunia now!" A voice shouted.  
The door opened and an orange beaver with no arms rushed in and dropped to his knees at Petunia's bed and started shaking her. "Petunia. Petunia! Wake up Goddammit!" He cursed and kept shaking her. A blue anteater with glasses ran in and pulled the beaver away from Petunia. The anteater boy wore a red and white striped sweater underneath a light blue polo shirt, jeans and brown shoes. His trimmed light blue hair contrasted nicely with his pale skin and his blue eyes were cautious for of this moment and his ears were on full alert. The orange beaver boy wore a white shirt, a halfway done orange construction worker suit, dusty old boots and a hard hat with a strap. His orange hair was a mess and his brown eyes wild with anger, he tried biting the other boy with his teeth but that got him no where.  
"Um, may I ask what's going on here?" Kali spoke up, the two boys turned their heads to her and quickly separated themselves. The anteater looked down bashfully and pushed up his glasses, "Sorry, did we wake you?" He asked. Kali shook her head, "I've been up for quite awhile. Why are we at the hospital?" She asked. The two of them shuffled after the beaver decided to talk. "Because you two died. But don't worry, you're alive and well again so there's nothing to be afraid of."  
Kali looked at him as if he was stupid, "Nothing to be afraid of? Me and Petunia died! Aren't we like, you know, passed on to the other side?" The anteater nod his head, "Yes that's suppose to happen but it doesn't here. This town is cursed, so if you die in the town the next day you'll come back to life. Didn't you felt a bit different when you walked on the ground here? That is a sign that you are now influenced by the curse." He explained.  
Petunia was awake that time and started gushing over on how they're like immortal creatures here, that they will never die and that the two of them will be best friends. Kali just got even more sick of the idea of not dying. What's the point of having a normal life then?  
Without warning Kali jumped out her bed grabbed her belongings and marched out of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

She was in her house in her bedroom looking through a catalogue for a new place to call home. She wore a black button up with long sleeves and white spots, white shorts with black stripes and on her feet was her red squirrel house shoes. Kali's lips twitched as her eyes scanned the details about each house or apartment carefully. "It's hopeless. Nothing can't compare to this house and even if there's a nice house it's too pricy or right here in this ridiculous town." Kali flopped down on her naked bed and cuddled with her one pillow. There was no where out of this Hell Hole for Kali.  
A knock.  
Kali woke up from her ten minute slumber and looked around. Noting that everything was silent she laid back down. Another knock, this time a bit louder, she ignored it this time but it only became more persistent. Irritated by all the noise, Kali got up and drew back her curtains to see what was making all that noise. She let out a cat like screech when she saw it was a boy. The flying squirrel boy wore a red jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath, black boots, blue fingerless gloves and a blue mask on. His red hair ruffled and his burgundy eyes hard as stone. The boy moved his lips but no sound came out. "Huh? I can't hear you." Kali got a bit closer, the boy moved his mouth again, but, again no words came out. "Come on! It's not that hard to speak a little louder." Kali complained pressing her ear to the window to hear more clearly. The boy knocked his forehead on the window causing Kali to jump and stare at the boy in awe. "Open the door." He spoke staring straight in her eyes.  
Kali squirmed under his stare. She felt like his eyes were looking through her and into her very soul. Kali looked at the redhead once more. God was he beautiful, those high check bones, that straight nose and those brown orbs for eyes made you think you were looking into another galaxy. Without even thinking, Kali unlatched the sliding door to her balcony and the boy walked right in.  
Kali closed her door back and gazed at the boy. Why was he doing here? What did he wanted from her? All these questions filled her head but as she stared at the boy's eyes all the needless worry went to the back of her mind. "This place is like Hell." Kali snapped back from her thoughts and stared at the boy.  
"I know how you feel. I've been in this town my entire life and trust me I always wanted to get the hell outta this place."  
Kali, was in a state of shock. "How did you-" "I was there when you revived. Well, outside. Just like you I want to get out of here as soon as possible. If I do I'll be free but if I do who's gonna be there when my superhero brother almost gets send to jail." The boy walked up to Kali and patted her head. "Remember this my little kitten. Every decision you make comes with opportunities and consequences. Think before you act then think again." The boy walked past the stunned cat and jumped over the balcony.

A/N:

me: Yay! First story ever!

Kali: who's the boy?

me: You will find out soon dearie..

Petunia: Please read and review!

me: kk

Petunia: not you!


	2. Chapter 2 Look What The Cat Dragged In

Chapter 2 Look What The Cat Dragged In

Normal POV  
It was the first day of school. The students coming back from summer break and meeting up with old friends and making new ones. But for Kali Cheshire it wasn't. An up and coming student in HTF High School (Happy Tree Friends) and not knowing one damn thing about the place or the town. Kali kept the boy's words of advice in mind and decided to stay a little bit longer and see if she likes the place or not. The alarm clock sounded and Kali groaned reaching for the old ringing to stop. She missed multiple times but pressed the stop button. She shuffled in bed before rising up in a sitting position. A yawn emitted out her mouth as Kali stretched a bit. She came out of bed and picked out today's clothes; a black sweater with a pink cat logo, a burgundy plaid mini skirt, black and white stockings and brown rain boots. Kali went downstairs to the kitchen and made herself toast with blueberry jam and a glass of milk. Enjoying every last bite of her meal, Kali went back upstairs and went in the bathroom. Turning on the water to a warm temperature she nervously sticked her arm in it then her leg and finally went underneath the water, hissing as it hit her overly sensitive cat ears. Kali went on with the rest of her shower taking great care not to get any of the shampoo in her eyes.  
After getting dressed she blow dry and brush her hair, not scratching the insides of her ears while doing so.  
Kali locked the door and went on her merry way to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

Kali sat down at her desk and looked around. Lots of kids she never seen before and here she was sitting near the end of the row of desks hoping not to be seen but also hoping to make some new friends. "Hey Kali! See I told you she was going to THIS school." A familiar voice shouted from across the bustling classroom. Petunia Stripe, the blue skunk girl Kali met yesterday waved to her and a couple of other girls followed suit. Petunia wore a turquoise tank with a teal belt wrapped around it, a dark blue skirt with a pink flower design, a pine tree necklace and light blue sandals. Petunia hugged Kali with all her might, causing her to almost choke. "Kali where've you been! I haven't seen you since you just ran out the hospital liked that." Petunia cried finally releasing the cat as she took gulps of much needed air. "So this is the cat you were talking about. Nice to meet you I'm Giggles Smile." A pink chipmunk come up to Kali and held out her hand. Giggles wore a pink dress with short puffy sleeves, white stockings and brown school shoes. Her pink hair was in a bob cut with a red bow on top and her eyes was a nice dark burgundy. Kali shook her hand and was greeted by more of Petunia's friends. Flaky Gruff was a shy and very timid red porcupine girl with dandruff in her hair/quills, and brown eyes, Lammy Fluffy was a childish but cute little lamb with a purple bow in her hair and purple eyes, and Cub Bear a babyish little bear boy with a propeller hat. The lessons went by smoothly and sooner than you think it was already lunchtime.

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~

Kali sat on the ground up on the roof of the school enjoying her tuna fish salad and hourly glass of milk. There was no where to seat in the overly crowded cafeteria and Petunia's table was filled with people.  
So here she sat all by herself. Kali was chugging down her milk when- "What are you doing in my private property?" Kali spit her milk out and look toward the source of the disturbance. The boy from before was literally floating in the air. He wore a red shirt, jeans and combat boots, he still wore that blue mask on his face along with a blue hoodie. "H-how are you doing that." Kali pointed at the floating boy. The boy knew what she was talking and slowly floated down to the ground. "My twin brother and I were born with super powers just to let you know. So why are here, when its my private time." He walked over to Kali till they were face to face. Kali fidgeted a bit before looking up to the boy's eyes, getting absorbed in them yet again. "There was no seats left in the lunch room so I came up here to eat my lunch... I didn't expect to see you again up here." She said diverting her eyes when she said the last part. The boy tipped his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You can use the roof anytime you want. You're free after school?" He asked floating back in the air. Kali thought about it then shook her head, 'I have too much things todo redecorate my entire house, make a garden and I probably need to do homework. I can't risk it.' She thought. As if reading her mind (he so was) the boy nodded his head, "Ok we meet up at your house then after school. Five o'clock." Not giving Kali any time to object the boy flew off. Kali sat down with a plop and breathed in and out. "Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones."

A/N:

me: hi hi! I'm back with a new chap!

Giggles: but its so short

me: be happy that you were at least introduced before Flippy or Fliqpy

Kali & Flaky: Thank you for all your hard work and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 R, R & R Relaxation, Redecorating & Revolting

Normal POV  
Five Suicides, Six Murders and Ten car accidents happened when Kali was at school and was walking home. Seriously it felt like the town was trying to kill her.  
Kali unlocked the door to her house and walked in shutting the door behind her. She went upstairs and got started with her homework finishing it early and started redecorating her room.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

Everything was going along just fine. Till Kali messed up the wallpaper and had glue all over her hands. She went to wash it off when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" She yelled to whoever was at the door. Kali went to open the door but to her surprise no one was there. "Must be a couple of pranksters." She muttered closing the door back and heading back to her room. There the boy was lying on the bed humming to the song playing on the iPod. "How did you got in here?" Kali asked in shock and surprise. The boy lifted one lazy eye and closed it again "Didn't you opened the door? I came in when I was invisible." The cat girl nodded her head and walked toward him.  
She lifted his feet up from her bed and set them down on the floor. "What're you doing?" He asked, Kali looked up and looked away with an angry expression on her small face. "Your shoes were on my bed. I don't want my bed to get all crummy." The boy eyed Kali before sitting up in the bed. "Ok what do you need help with? You already finished your homework I assume. Let me check it." The boy commanded sitting cross legged in the bed. Kali looking like a surprised cat looked at him with confusion. "I'm trying to help you get through this hell hole. It's the least I can do. Now where's the homework?" He opened his hand to receive the homework Kali finished and reluctantly gave it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Everything is wrong. You don't understand the equations nor did you show any work. You really think you're gonna pass on to the next grade with answers like these." Splendon't, the name of the red flying squirrel boy was helping Kali with her homework and she was getting every question wrong no matter how many times he show her the right way to do it. "Well, maybe I'm not cut out for all this. Maybe just maybe I might be something else, like like a designer that's Giggles dream or maybe a baker like Lammy's mom or maybe something different." Kali plopped back on her bed and covered her tired eyes. For a moment she felt something warm and wet on her tail then it moved to her cat ears nibbling then sucking the tips of it. Kali opened her eyes and moved away when she saw Splendon't sucking on her tail. Splendon't saw this and held her arm keeping her in place. "I'm not gonna stop till you start correcting your mistakes." He continued his lustful ministrations on her till Kali was withering in pleasure.  
"Now what's "a divided by 16 to the second power equal to 14 x 5" Splendon't asked nibbling on her ears before moving on to licking and nipping at her neck. "A-a equals eight n-no fifth-teen?" Kali didn't understand the question that was asked for her mind was wrapped in the pleasure her body was receiving. Splendon't bit her neck harshly leaving his bite mark and a trickle of blood. "Wrong answer. It's an IDK answer since its unsolvable. Now back to studying." He plopped back to the ground and patted a space for Kali to sit. Groaning, she sat down and went back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

After countless of wrong answers and constant sexual teasing by the one and only Splendon't they were finally finished with Kali's homework. They were both sprawled across the floor with Splendon't holding Kali close to his chest.  
Kali woke up with a dry throat, she tried getting up but was stopped midway by Splendon't's grip. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms and all was proved futile. Kali got an idea and reached for her 'Always warm super cool super soft nonflammable black and white kitty cat one of a kind blanket with neon lights' and slowly moved his arms a bit so she can move away just a bit and replaced herself with the blanket. Tiptoeing as quietly and slowly as a cat can be and went in the kitchen. There she drank a glass of water but when she was finished Kali heard a ruffling sound in her living room. Creeping over there she saw two green raccoon boys one with a scarf and one with a fedora. They were rummaging through her bags and drawers for something valuable that they can sell in the black market or probably keep it for themselves. "I can't find anything Shifty, did you?" The scarf raccoon asked. The raccoon brother named Shifty shook his head till a smile spread across his face. "Looky what I found Lifty. A pretty little necklace!" Shifty whispered, Kali was shocked for what they found. It was her silver heart locket that the only person who understood her pain gave to her before he left.  
And Kali wasn't going to let them take it. She grabbed a frying pan and charged at them with a battle cry. The two raccoons looked over their shoulders and yelped, dodging the cat's sloppy attack. "What the Fuck is wrong with this cat!" Shifty cussed. Lifty poked Kali's head with the toe of his shoe to see if she's still alive. Kali instinctively jumped up and got into a fighting stance, "You two burglars aren't going to rob from me!" She stated. The two brothers looked to one another, Lifty didn't wanted to fight a girl in fact he just wanted to apologize and leave empty handed, but his older twin brother had a smirk on his face as he picked up the frying pan. "So you think you're strong enough to go up against me?" He slyly asked and hit Kali with the pan on the head. Kali dropped to the floor and held her head, it felt she was going to collapse from the pain. "Oh, I'm not finish yet." Shifty was about to hit her with the pan again until he froze. Kali looked up and saw a hole on his chest, she looked over and saw Spledon't up in the staircase his eyes glowing bright red. "You petty thieves don't know when to give up." He walked over to Kali and touched her cheek. "You alright, did they hurt you anywhere?" He asked checking everywhere for any bruises or cuts. When Splendon't touched the area right between her ears Kali flinched. His eyes darkened and he stood up and faced Lifty.  
Lifty was scared out of his mind, rooted in the spot his heart beat faster than ever for what was going to come next. Splendon't took his hoodie off and dropped it on Kali's head, not wanting her to see this.  
Kali heard whimpering and a few things breaking. When all the noise ceased the hoodie came off and Kali looked up to see a blood covered Splendon't. A gasp came out from her lips as the stench of blood filled her nostrils. She started feeling sick in her stomach as she emptied out her body of all its blood.

A/N:

me: yatte!

Kali: no one's not reviewing...

me: i don't care! im just happy that im posting quicker than i do on quizilla!

Splendon't: 'Sup

*Fan Girls Screams*

me: say it or I will hurt you...

Splendon't & Kali: Amunia doesn't own Happy Tree Friends, that goes for the last chapter as well

Kali: but she owns me

me: and all the other characters I'll be making up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucky Death and Not So Lucky Death

Normal POV  
Kali woke up in the hospital bed from before and let out a tired yawn while stretching. Her throat was dry and scratchy and made her voice sound like a screaming cat with its tail on fire. "You're finally awake." Kali looked up and saw Splendon't looking at her with a sad smile on his face. She cocked her head to the side before looking at her surroundings. "I d-died ... Again?" Kali shivered at what she just said. Knowing that you died the day before yesterday can really mess you up big time, but knowing that you died again just yesterday will be the end of everything being happy or mellow for quite a while. "Well, look at the bright side you're alive and well again." Kali looked up and saw a blue flying squirrel with a red mask on. He looked the spitting image of Splendon't, only the blue version, must be his twin brother Splendid. Kali gave him a death glare that ends all death glares for even thinking to lift up the atmosphere. But good try though. "That ain't no bright side. For her that is." Splendon't grumbled to himself as he stood straight up and threw a bag at the still glaring cat. "Get dressed. We're chaperoning you home." Splendid nodded his head and pulled his younger brother out of the room while Kali got dressed.

~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~

"What the hell! What's up with you doing that?" Spledon't questioned his goody-two-shoes brother. Splendid paid no heed to his complaint and started whacking him in the head with his fist, "How many times do I have to tell you not to kill without my consent! You could've got hurt or worst! Kali got hurt because of your stupidity." He scowled him. Splendon't blocked Splendid's fist from the up coming 100th punch and punched him in the gut as well. "Well! Tell that to those sorry of an excuse thieves! They were robbing her last night and they needed to be stopped." He defended himself, Splendid looked at him with disbelief. Splendon't smirked upon seeing this. "You should be thanking me for doing an honorable act of justice! It's your job to protect this good for nothing town. It's already fucked up with that curse but with you around 'saving' people this place only got ten times more fucked up!" Splendon't was just one sentence away of getting into another bloody fight with his heroic brother until the door opened between the bickering super twins.  
Kali stepped out of the room wearing a black shirt with blood red words spelling 'WTH!', a red plaid mini skirt with a loose black belt around the waist, black fingerless gloves and big and black combat boots. A black SnapBack hat with red trimmings hid her left cat ear. "Well, are we going or what? But I suggest later since its windy and I'm without my stockings." Kali explained, her hands behind her back. Splendid smiled kindly at her while Splendon't tried not to stare too long. How the T-shirt fitted her small torso in ALL the right places, how the color of the skirt contrasted nicely with the color of her smooth pale skin, and the way the gloves simply shouted to look how dainty her hands were made Spledon't wanted more than to just stare. The thought of her not wearing those damned stockings (which made it hard for him to get Kali sexually frustrated) and that it was windy today made his mind flipped to the most perverted parts in his head. Splendid noticed Splendon't drooling when he was still in his daze and whacked him on the head to snap out of it. Splendon't glared at his brother before turning his back and walking off. "What's his problem?" Kali asked watching him storming off in whichever way that pleased him. "It's just his way of expressing himself. C'mon his leaving without us." Splendid grasped her hand and started running in a normal person's pace. Kali giggled and ran with him, matching his speed. They ran past Splendon't in laughter and out of the hospital. Splendon't watched them having their fun, and realized what he was doing. Growling to himself he ran after them, shouting for them to get back here.

~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

The three friends laughed and ran as fast as they can. Playing in the leaves, climbing trees, doing acrobat tricks on the hills and basically goofing off. Kali spun around and around in circles before collapsing on the grassy ground. The twins joined her and laid with her in laughter.  
All three were spent for the day, covered in sweat and eyes closed Kali wished the day will never end.  
A scream was heard from not too far away from the three were and Splendid was up on his two feet. "Where did that came from?" Splendon't listened carefully and heard laughing that was all too familiar to him. "Kali, wake up time to get the hell away from this place." Splendon't picked up the tired cat in a bridal hold. Kali was still fast asleep from all the games they played. "You take her to a safe place and I'll handle him. And if anything happens to me, protect Kali with your life." Splendid instructed, the person coming closer as they speak.  
"With pleasure." Splendon't took off to the skies toward Kali's house. He doesn't know where she lives so it will be good place to hide... For who knows how long.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

He arrived through her balcony and settled Kali in her bed. Splendon't went and locked all the windows and doors and drew back the curtains. He even went out of his way and planted back the 'House on Sale' sign. By all means Splendon't was going to protect Kali from the serial killer. They were in her room, Kali wrapped up in a futon like a sushi roll and Splendon't acting as the overprotective bodyguard of a princess. The anti-heroic brother tensed when he felt a sickening aura near the house. 'He's here.'

A/N:

me: idk how long it took me to get this thing finish...

Splendid: 5 hours and 16 minutes and still counting

me: stop talking!

Kali: too much regular show is bad for Amunia

me: The name's TrashBoat!

Splendon't: Roadkill you mean

me: TrashBoat dont own none of this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 BloodBath

Normal POV  
There was a knock on the door and Kali, fully awake now, was fully aware of what's going to happen. Splendon't held her tightly in his embrace; there was no way in hell he'll let her get hurt by the killer that was at the door. The knocking stop and that relieved him but then again a crash emitted from the front door. He broke in.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

A boy with green hair, bear ears and tail wearing army clothes covered in blood and dog tags around his neck walked in through the damaged door with his bowie knife dripping with blood in hand. His vicious yellow eyes scanned the house and started his search for anything to kill. He heard a sound upstairs and grinned a wicked smile with those sharp teeth of his. He tiptoed up the stairs and listened for any other noise his prey made. "Kali hide in the closet. Quick." The bear boy know that voice anywhere, it was the voice of his only friend, the twin of that retarded super hero, Splendon't. But why would he help one of his prey to get away? To make it more interesting? Whatever the reason was the bear wasn't happy about it at all.  
He quietly opened the door to Kali's room and found Splendon't standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. "Hey Evil, what brought you out today?" He asked casually. Evil looked around the room and sniffed the air, "Nothing major. A gun shot is all it took to get Flippy to flip out and give me control." He replied crossing his arms over his chest. "That's no surprise there. Why you doing here anyway? You know this house been vacant for two years now." Splendon't asked, knowing full well Kali can hear the conversation going on, she's under the bed for crying out loud! "Hn, I was about to ask you the same question." Evil laughed to himself. Splendon't can practically hear Kali's heartbeat racing ten miles per second. He needed her to calm down cause if he can hear her heartbeat without his super hearing he was pretty sure Evil can hear it too. "I saw you took off from the place I found that dunce superhero and toward the direction of this house. There was a girl you were carrying I assume. I heard there was someone living here now and I know it's the girl. So if you please be kind enough to hand her over." Evil said outstretching his clawed hand to take the girl. Splendon't eyed his friend and got into a fighting stance, "Sorry about this Evil but I can't give her to you knowing full well what you plan on doing to her." He spoke with confidence. Evil tilted his head to the side and threw a laughing fit, holding his gut and crouching down. "Hahahaha! That's funny! For a second you sounded like you fell in love with that pathetic girl." Evil continued laughing while Splendon't put a hand behind his back, giving Kali the signal to creep out, over to the balcony and run for the hills till the next day. She quietly climbed out of her hiding place and walked over to the balcony, unlatching the lock on it and opened the door to a small crack and walked through it. Kali closed the door and looked back to Splendon't. He was currently fighting Evil to the death and when he caught sight of her he screamed "GET OUT OF HERE!" Evil looked back and saw her. He sprinted to the balcony but was stopped midway by Splendon't tackling him to the ground. Kali took that chance and jumped over the balcony, landing on her feet while doing so. She ran out in the street and looked back to her house. The sounds of things breaking and being teared apart were loud enough to hear. "Oh Splendon't. Please make it out of this alive and you Splendid thank you for sacrificing yourself for my protection." Shedding a single tear she ran.

~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

Kali's been running for hours and she was nearly at the border of the town.  
She collapsed at a tree behind some bushes and tried to conceal herself the best she could. Oh just the thought of dying again this week made Kali want to break down in tears. Kali heard footsteps coming her way, she crouched down and forced her heart to stay calm, even though she wasn't calm herself. Her emotions were anything but calm as she willed herself not to cry.  
Kali sent a silent prayer to God, pleading that this 'Evil' person wouldn't find her. When the footsteps came closer to her hiding place, Kali's heart was beating faster and faster. The footsteps turned around suddenly and went on their merry way. Kali breathed out a breath she didn't knew she was holding in and with that breath all her tenseness relaxed a bit. She looked over the bushes to see if he was hiding anywhere, seeing that he was gone Kali got up and decided to head back to town since it was almost sunrise. But a knife came out of no where and stabbed her hand to a tree. A horrible laugh sounded and Evil emerged from behind a tree.  
"Finally got you."  
Kali struggled to free herself, she didn't care if her hand was torn during the process, as long she escape from this mad man. "Struggle if you wish. But know I play with my prey till I get bored." He walked over to her and placed a hand on the handle of his Bowie knife. Evil put pressure on the knife making Kali whimper in pain. He grinned a devilish grin as he forcibly pulled out the knife in her hand and watched the blood ooze out of the wound. The cat's cry of pain was music to his ears. Evil continued his way down her arm, leaving a trail of her own blood while doing so. "You know Splendid was too easy to kill. Just throw some kryptonite at him and he's dead." He spoke, Kali snapped out of her pained daze and looked at him. How could he speak of Splendid as if he was a weakling? This made Kali's blood boil but she kept it bay. She was already holding her breath to avoid smelling her own blood and avoiding looking at it. Evil seemed to notice this and an idea hatched in his head. "But Splendon't put up a fight. He stabbed me at more places than one with my own knife, but I finished him off pretty quick." Kali couldn't take it anymore. Oh how badly she wanted to scream out telling him that he must've played dirty and that they're stronger than he think but she needed to stay alive, for Splendid and Splendon't. Evil watched her held on to her breath, getting pissed at her stubbornness he stabbed Kali in the gut making her gasp. A red stain covered her shirt as her blood dripped out to the rocky ground.  
Kali smelled her own blood and was getting lightheaded. She tried to avoid meeting Evil's gaze but was too weary to keep her head straight. Her knees buckled and something was rushing inside her throat like vomit. Red, red liquid came out her mouth and colored the ground. Evil was quite amazed how the blood naturally came out like vomit.  
With her dying breath, Kali took one long look at him and whispered something only he and herself can hear.  
"I Hate You"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cat Got Your Tongue?

Normal POV  
Once again Kali had a rude awakening in the same stinking white space they called the hospital. The damn place smelled like sulfur thanks to the medicine and all the old people. "I think I should just live in this hospital if I'm gonna keep on dying like this." Kali grumbled, trying to get up but felt a stabbing pain in her gut forcing her to plop back down in her stack of pillows. "You're awake, that's good." The cat looked up and saw Splendid and Splendon't walking up to her. They both wore white shirts with their respective color on it as the stripe, cargo slacks and black Nikey's. "You guys are alright. Thank goodness." Kali breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled up to the super twins. Splendon't smiled a bit but Splendid didn't. "Kali, I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to protect you and my brother... I'm a sorry excuse of a hero." He mumbled the last part, sitting on the bed close to the cat.  
She shook her head and placed a hand on his, "No you're not. You protected us with all your might and that I'm in your debt for." She said, squeezing his hand in hers. Splendid looked into her eyes and was then lost in her beauty. Those violet orbs for eyes seemed to go on and on to the ends of the world. Beautiful. Those lips looked so soft and pure that you could kissed them. He leaned in and closed his eyes, shortening the distance between their faces... "Alright! Here's some new clothes for you." Splendon't shoved a duffle bag in between them and dragged Splendid out the room with him. You could hear the screams of terror and cusses, punches, lasers and things being flipped over and you can also smell the stench of blood drafting outside. Kali held her breath and got dressed in the clothes that were provided to her.  
A black long sleeved dress, a burgundy vest with blue buttons over it, her trademark style ,black and white tights instead of stockings and red school shoes. A silver cat shaped hairpin adorned her short black hair.  
When Kali came out, the entire hospital's tenth floor was wrecked, it was like a tornado pass through. Or most likely a battle between two brothers. In front of the cat laid the two causes of this wreckage, Splendid and Splendon't laid sprawled, gasping for air and sweating like pigs. "What in the name of the cat goddess Bast happened here?" Kali asked the two. The squirrel brothers looked at each other and laughed. "Just a friendly game of 'Take The Idiot Who Tried To Kiss The Cat Down'. Nothing major." Splendon't replied, making it obvious that they were fighting over her. Kali too clueless to understand just that shrugged her shoulders and went off her way back home.

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~

Kali was humming one of her favorite songs 'Nekomimi Switch' when she made a turn and saw Flaky. She wore an oversized gray and lavender sweater, brown shorts and brown boots. Her red quills/hair had its usual amount of dandruff and more. The timid porcupine nervously paced in front of Kali's house muttering things to herself, a trail of her dandruff being left behind. "Flaky! What you doing here?" Kali ran up to her porcupine friend and smiled. Flaky gave a shaky nod as a reply and pointed to the door, "Th-the others told m-me to check on you. They said that th-they were w-worried about you." She finished with a sniffle. The cat nodded and unlocked the door. The two teen girls walked in the the still undecorated house and Kali closed the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

"So what you're saying is that there's this big test tomorrow and the others sent you to help me study for it cuz my deaths gotten me behind my studies and the rest of the class is worried about me?" Kali repeated everything that Flaky told her and ran it all through her head to see if she missed out anything. Flaky softly nodded her head, "I'm pretty good when it comes to studying but they should've sent Sniffles, his academic grades are at the top of the school.". Kali couldn't help but agree with her, Sniffles was the school's brainiac, their one and only natural born genius. His practically the only student who gets straight As on his academic grades. Sports and anything where the body has to move around and such, not that much.  
"Ok so what am I missing out on?" Kali asked, leaning back in the still plastic covered sofa 'Have to unwrap that pretty soon' she thought. Flaky opened her school bag and shuffled around inside it, looking for all the missed work. "O-ok. You're missing math, science, reading, english, civics and foreign language. T-there's more but those a-are the main s-subjects that's going to be o-on the test." She stuttered, placing down all six text books on the table.  
Kali looked at the text books, she gingerly picked up the reading, her best subject and opened the text book. She randomly flipped to pages and scanned the texts in the book, doing the same to the english, civics, science, foreign language and lastly her worst subject, math. By doing so getting an even more frantic expression from the last book. Kali soon dropped to her knees in complete despair. She didn't understand a word what they were saying in those damn books!  
"Kill me. Kill me now. I don't want to go through hell." She groaned. Flaky shook her head, dandruff falling by doing so. "You can't just quit without trying! S-so... Lets start with math!" Flaky grabbed the math book that was on the floor and flipped to the first page. "Ok! So what's '18 x 4 gives you 8 x 9?' " the porcupine asked, a new burning passion welling up inside her. What she loved more than not dying was helping her friends. But she was still afraid of dying. Kali mumbled intangible things and plopped back on the sofa next to Flaky. She has to get over this one way or another.

~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

The two teenage girls studied for the past five to seven hours and it was now three am in the morning. Flaky was fast asleep, drooling on one of the text books while Kali was curled up in a ball, her ears twitching a bit in her pretend sleep. The cat was wide awake after an hour of rest and was hoping to see a sleeping Flaky or she went back home. Pfd, no wonder she brought an extra set of clothes.  
Kali's whole body twitched when she heard a noise outside at the balcony right by her. It was good thing they moved the study session to her room, or she might never be this quiet in tiptoeing to the balcony's sliding glass door. The living Room's wooden floor creaking would've woke Flaky up from her slumber, meaning more studying.  
Kali parted the drapes over the sliding door and peered in it to see the world in nighttime. Splendon't's burgundy eyes gleamed with mischievousness, more than usual. The cat unlocked the door and welcomed the anti-hero brother to her room. But instead of walking in like he usually does, he pulled Kali outside with him and up on the roof.

~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

The night was cold with a crisp autumn air floating about, making Kali shiver and her revealing skin covered in goosebumps. "What's the meaning of this Splendon't?" She questioned trying her hardest to sound mad but couldn't when her only source of warmth was him and she was clinging to him like a new born child. "Why, I can't help you study for the upcoming test for all you ninth graders?" He answered her question with a question of his own, nuzzling his face to the crook of her neck. Thats right. He and Splendid were tenth graders, a grade and not to mention a year older than Kali. Splendon't inhaled Kali's scent heavily, the smell intoxicated him in more ways than one. Pulling away slightly he turned her around making her face him. "Now for the first lesson, Math. What's 'Me + You x Love - No Annoying Splendid = ?' He asked the cat all the while nipping and lapping at the skin of her neck, giving her some blue and purple kiss marks that stood out against her pale skin. Kali took her time to answer this question, wondering if it had anything to do with math. It had the mathematical signs so what's the worst that could happen without learning a thing or two?  
"U-umm, we will enjoy each other's company?" She inquired, looking at him quizzically. Splendon't sighed and looked at the love of his life and smirked the most sexy smirk Kali ever seen. "So close and yet not the right answer. The correct answer is I'm going to ravage you till school starts." He spoke seductively.  
He gave a small kiss to her cheek before working his way to her ears and nipped them, licking inside of them. Kali giggled a bit, she was ticklish there. Splendon't stared at her in disbelief. She laughed at that? Laughed? He got a bit more rough and bit the tip of her right ear rather hard, giving Kali a jolt of pleasure.  
Splendon't smirked some more and moved on to the next 'lesson'.  
"Now it's civics. What happened at 1876 about the war that broke out right here in Happy Town?" He asked, he stopped his ministrations on her neck and ears but his hands couldn't keep to themselves and started roaming over Kali's petite body frame. He squeezed her small butt, making the cat yelp in his ear.  
Kali knew exactly what he was talking about. She studied this town's history before moving here. The answer was that the war was the no power mortals against the super-powered mortals. The super-powered mortals were winning the battle for their inhuman powers made it easy for them. When the battle nearly came to a close a no power woman with a super-powered man stopped the fighting because they both think it was nonsense to fight to find who's superior. And the other reason was because they were in love. With the man's powers and the woman's wish, they placed a curse on the land for who shall ever die on the curse's borderline or in the land shall come back to life the very next day.  
It was beautiful indeed, but with the way Splendon't traced his hands on her thighs so lightly then squeezed them both, made her heart beat faster and lose her concentration.  
"T-the reason why the war broke out because... They didn't like each other..." She mumbled the last part quietly, Kali had the answer right at her fingertips then she lost it when he squeezed her thighs.  
The anti-hero looked at her as if she was stupid but let out a gentle chuckle. He reached over and gave her an Eskimo kiss, which was a nose rub and stared into her eyes, a weary smile on his face he can't get off. "Why you smiling like that for?" The cat asked, staring at that smile of his. Was there something or someone funny? He ignored the question asked and plopped his head on her small chest, he didn't care if she had small breasts or none at all, this was enough to calm his unsettling inner self just fine. Splendon't snuggled close to her then propped his head to the side and released a sigh. "For you to not know the history here, we got a long night ahead of us or your just messing with me. Either way, I still get the win." And to show he was right, he rolled up her dress and vaporized her tights revealing her pink lacy bra with red roses and matching panty.

~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

Kali felt heat come up to her face as Splendon't massaged her breast through the bra. For the cat to be touched in such a way on an area that has never been touched by anyone except herself, made shivers run up her spine. This was her first time being exposed like this, especially to a friend she had for only a week. Though it felt a bit good what he was doing to her.  
Before Splendon't was playing with her breasts, he inspected her body in a way that made Kali shiver with anxiety. This was not he's first time seeing a girl's almost naked body. One time when he was in the ninth grade, he accidentally walked into the girls' changing room instead of the boys'. Not only did he saw some girls that were shy enough to cover themselves but the ones who were bold, slutty and been trying to get in his pants the first few weeks of school came up to him and bragged how he wanted to see 'their' bodies in the nude and such things. That made Splendon't sick and angered he laser shot all those who weren't covered and stomped off to find Flippy and make him flip to Evil. So he can ask him to stab out his eyes and dip them into rubbing alcohol, carve his ears out and throw them in the trash and burn his body alive. Evil was reluctant at first before Splendon't had to explain why then he was more than willing to help him out.  
But that was then and this is now. He was still disgusted for seeing a whore's body but right now as he gaze at Kali's body, all that was behind him.  
She looked so beautiful, like an angel, like a goddess. Her lacy bra covered her chest and that annoyed him, wanting nothing more to just rip the piece of cloth of her form and play with her breasts. Her slender almost white torso just cried to be left with bruising marks. Letting his eyes travel further down, he saw how the panty gotten wet throughout his teasing session almost smirking at that point. Her creamy legs without a single hair to be spoken of were soft to the touch. She was everything he never knew he wanted and more. Splendon't continued to stare at her utter, dare he say it, sexiness. Kali squirmed underneath his gaze on her till he leaned in and just like his brother tried to capture her lips with his. "What the hell y'all two doing?" The two looked away from each other and to the one who rudely shouted at them. A pissed off Splendid floating from across the roof, staring daggers at them both, eh mostly at Splendon't.  
Splendon't noticed and stuck his tongue at him and cuddled closer to her, enraging the hero even more. "You're not getting any of MY Kitty Kitten." The anti hero announced, taking possession over Kali. Splendid started cracking his knuckles, his eyes hidden behind his blue bangs. "Since when did Kali became yours!" He screamed and in the speed of light he pushed his brother away from the cat, nearly making her lose her footing by the force of the wind. "When I first saw her!" Splendon't kicked the nuisance off him with both feet, sending the hero flying to a nearby tree branch. Splendid wasn't deterred and went back at him with a barrage of punches and kicks. "That makes no sense! The good guy gets the girl, you always said that. Plus, I'm oldest." The blue flying squirrel gave him one more punch before stepping back. Splendon't's eyes narrowed. He crossed the line. The red flying squirrel charged at him with unimaginable speed and power and the other done the same with strength and speed.

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~

The two forces collided and they had each other in an armlock, pushing the other. Splendon't poured in all his power in pushing his older twin to the other side of town, Splendid doing likewise with his strength. Kali watched in pure terror. They already messed up a floor in the hospital, then her roof. What's next the street? Looks like the cat spoke too soon. The power and strength the twins shared started ripping up the street. "You're only twelve minutes older!" Splendon't growled, glaring at his brother with pure hate. "It still counts." Splendid replied not showing any effort in their quarrel. Angering Splendon't more his eyes turned bright red and were ready to shoot him dead on. The blue hero saw this and abruptly stopped pushing, turning him around in a random direction. The red anti hero lost control of his laser eyes and blasted them toward Kali!  
She flinched and it didn't hit her but it hit her bra somehow and incinerated it to dust. The twins looked back to see if anything was demolished and had that much of a view to see Kali's breasts before she covered them with her arms in complete and utter embarrassment. Splendid blushed a deep crimson red and turned around, he forced a dazed Splendon't to turn around. The anti hero was suffering from a nosebleed that took him head on. They both left that day without another word.

A/N

me: AMUNIA'S BACK BABY!

kali: please calm down

flaky: ii-i-i actually ii-interacted w-with you

me: i know r8! x3

fliqpy: a whole chapter just for me... you must really love your lives

me: i treasure everything and i just couldnt wait to end you in!

me: now i dont own happy tree friends or the characters but i do own kali

kali: yea... I DIED THREE TIMES!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meeting New Friends Is A Good Thing. Right!? Part 1  
Disclaimer: I wish I did

Normal POV  
Kali was on her way to the gift shop, it was Lammy's birthday and the cat was attempting to find a proper gift for her friend. Though she doesn't know what said friend likes. But she was going to attempt a guess!  
Kali wore a simple white tee, booty shorts and red slippers. She didn't felt like getting dolled up just to go to one store and it was too damn early. 12:00 in the afternoon and she was yawning. Her usual sleep schedule on the weekends is ten hours but thanks to Lammy's birthday coming up she cut it down to six hours. Bags were underneath her eyes and her hair was still a mess from the moment she woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. Kali slagged to the door of the cute little shop and opened it, to be met with harsh lightening and lil' cutesy stuff everywhere. "I must be at the wrong place." Kali turned on her heel but was stopped halfway by a thudding sound. The cat girl debated on rather or not to check it out, if she did she might meet her death(again) if she didn't she's going to feel guilty later on. Grumbling to herself, Kali wandered inside the gift shop passing by all the strange knick knacks. She stopped in front of the door of where the sound came from but was hesitating. She could just stop turn around and forget about the noise but what if someone is hurt and bleeding to death. Now her common sense and curiosity was having a brawl in her head and it just hurt. Kali realized there was a man standing right before her quite surprised. He had wet orange hair sticking to his face mainly from taking a shower and blue eyes harboring confusion and surprise. He wore a brown polo shirt, orange slacks and was barefoot. A towel draped over his neck and his fox features dripping water. "Um..."  
BANG!  
Without another thought he slammed the door in Kali's face. Kali lowered her white tipped ears in disappointment, 'There goes my chance of buying a gift.' She thought. Slowly though, the door opened up again and out stepped out the same man, this time everything was dry and he wore white sneakers. "S-sorry for slamming the d-d-d-door. M-my name is Robert Todd." Robert shyly smiled and waved. Kali smiled warmly and returned the wave, "I'm Kali Cheshire! Um, do you have anything that can be considered as a present. For a birthday?" She asked, the fox boy blushed slightly and nodded, walking toward a row of shelves. "I-it all depends on t-the type of p-person. B-but most importantly, is he, a he or a s-she?" He asked timidly, averting his eyes away from Kali's. "First off, can I call you 'Robbie'?" Robert paused, blinked then nodded slowly. "'Kay second off its a she, Lammy's really girly, in fact all of my friends are girly except Flaky and maybe those twins. If they ever try NOT to jump me." Kali rambled. Robert stood there listening to everything the cat had to say and nodded every no and then to prove he was still going along and gasps when he sees the need to. "Wow, sounds like you have a lot on your plate." Robert finally spoke up. Kali tiredly nodded her head, "I can't imagine people actually adjusted living here." Robert hummed and looked through the shelves, smiling when his hands touched something familiar. He pulled it out and handed it to Kali; it was a black bow with white stripes and a silver cat head where the knot is suppose to be, along with it was a simple purple bow but with a lamb at the knot. "Y-you can give this to L-Lammy. M-maybe you can say 'So we can match.' Or something..." He trailed off. Kali smiled brightly, happy she didn't have to search for a present and getting one for herself at the same time. "Thanks Robbie!" She held the bows close and ran off to the counter, ready to purchase the two items. Robert took long but slow strides and helped with the purchase, giving her gift wrap as well. "S-so you go to HTF High School?" Robert asked nervously. Kali nodded, trying to make a bow with the ribbon given to her but just tying a knot on her hand. "Yeah, you too?" She asked. Robert shook his head furiously, helping Kali with the ribbon and making it into a big bow. "N-no! I-I'm homeschooled. I-it was just the d-description of the place that I-I thought it was that s-school." The fox boy explained, trying to pull his hand away but dragged Kali's hand along with his. Kali reacted and pulled harder, grunting in slight pain. "I-I think we have a problem. Robbie can't you cut the ribbon?" Robert slowly shook his head, "This ribbon is made of silk. It will take more than scissors to unknot this." And now it was the cat's turn to freak out but at higher levels. "We're going to be stuck like this for eternity!"

After calming down, Kali and Robert went out to find some help with their problem. First, Petunia. The skunk was flabbergasted about their predicament and offered a cleaning chemical that may dissolve the ribbon and maybe their hands in the process. Second, Giggles. The chipmunk was too busy laughing her heart out. Literally. Third, Flaky and Flippy. Kali was by far still too afraid of the military bear to spare him another glance but not even his Bowie knife can cut it off. Robert was at the end of his rope, he didn't knew anyone else that can help them and the party was tonight! "We could go ask Russell again." The fox suggested, Kali shook her head and sighed. "And be a fashion model for those triplets again? No way." Robert was in deep thought whiled Kali trudged back to her house to get ready. At least they have a present. When they reached the cat's house, the fox was a bit nervous, being his first time at a friend's house not to mention said friend being a girl. But he was also curious about the interior, how she decorated the place. To say Robert was astonished, that would be an understatement. He was more than surprised to find the house with a lot less furniture than he expected. In the living room there was blue love seat with red pillows, a recliner by it, a glass coffee table and a simple TV set. The kitchen was neat and tidy with hardwood floors and concrete walls, an island with two seats was the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room. The duo walked upstairs and in Kali's room, where it looked twice as better than before. The walls were painted a light shade of yellow with soft pink stripes going horizontal, the floor cherrywood with a large light blue cat paw rug in the middle of the room. Two black and white beanbags took over a corner of the room, a work desk with a blue lamp and some books and papers sprawled and a matching office chair beside it. Her bed was made with fresh lavender covers, the sheets black, two white fluffy pillows and five mini pillows of multicolors laid on the covers. A lamp stand was beside her bed with a lava lamp and a picture of two people, a man and a woman smiling, holding a baby. "Hope I still have that dress." Kali mummered, walking to her closet and throwing out any article of clothing she wasn't looking for. Robert just stood there, getting hit by a pair of sneakers and anything that came his way. "Here it is!" Kali pulled out a gray bag and smiled triumphantly. The cat looked over to Robert who was rubbing his head from the sneaker that hit him. "Umm, do you mind?" Robert shook his head, "No." He replied but saw the hanger and blushed a vivid pink. "Oh! Oh. Excuse me." The fox walked away but tugged Kali along with him. "Wait! I got a better idea." The cat pulled out a yellow sash from one of her drawers and tied it over the fox's blue eyes. "There we go!" Kali pulled away from the still boy as she began getting dressed in the dress Petunia and Giggles forced on her. She and Flaky had similar taste and they most certainly don't wear dresses on daily basis unlike their friends. The dress was black and strapless, stopping right at her knees and was almost like a skirt you wear for school. A black ribbon was tied around her waist with strips of pink and lt. Blue help made a bow at the side, gray gloves with black roses on the wrists and white heels. Kali brushed out all the tangles in her hair and combed her bangs to the left side, the cat decided no makeup. (A/N:Like, she owns some. No she doesn't!) Robert cleared his throat making the cat jump and hurried to untie the blindfold. When Robert can finally see Kali he gasped, how can a dress change a girl? I have no idea. "You look beautiful." The fox breathed, averting his eyes from her burgundy ones. Kali smiled softly and mummered a 'thank you' and just as she took a step, her ankle bended the wrong way and she tripped. Robert acting as a cushion for her fall. "A-are you alright?" Robert asked, his heart thumping hard from the shock and how Kali is so close to him. Said cat popped her head from his chest and looked down, grinning all the while like nothing has happened. "I think I should be the one asking you that. I mean, you did cushioned my fall." The fox blushed but nodded his head in agreement. Kali got off and headed to the pile of clothes she made, picking a pair of white sneakers and kicking off the heels. "Heels are so dangerous nowadays." The comment hanging in the air, not looking for an answer as a silence fell between the two. Kali, though with her cool demeanor was freaking out in the inside. 'What should I say? What should I do? Ah, my heart won't stop pounding!' Then everything paused for Kali. 'My heart won't stop pounding? I-is this love?' The thought soon left her mind and she was back looking at space. Finishing lacing up her shoes, the cat just noticed how close Robert really was and her face grew hot. She laughed it off and tried to pull a joke. "I-is it hot in here or is it just me?" The silence became awkward as Robert looked away from Kali yet again, a blush creeping up his face as well. "I feel like I'm sweating." He replied. The fox and the cat stood there for who knows how long till Kali pulled Robert downstairs and out the house. "W-where we going? K-Kali?" "Back to your place." She answered back. "W-why?" Oh how Robert wished he didn't asked that question as a Cheshire Cat smile made its way to Kali's face. "Your coming with me to Lammy's party."

Robert Todd belongs to OtherPersonalities thankies so much and I'm adding more ocs! Love You!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting New Friends Is A Good Thing. Right!? Part 2

Normal POV  
Kali trashed Robert's closet in search for clothes suitable for Lammy's party. But from being Kali she didn't knew if black on black or orange will look better on the fox so in the end Robert picked his own clothes and help clean up the mess made by the cat. Robert pulled out a white blanket. "What's that for?" Kali asked, truly confused. The fox just spun her around and tied the blanket over her eyes. "For the same reason as that blindfold." Robert smirked slightly and was happy the cat didn't saw it. Robert stripped from his clothes and dressed in an orange button up with long sleeves, beige slacks, a brown tie and matching classy shoes. He made sure his cuffs were buttoned before untying Kali's blindfold. The cat pouted at the fox but dropped it when she looked at him up and down. A smile made its way to her face and she nodded, "All set for the party. Now lets go!" The two raced to Giggles' house where said party was being held. Just as they walked in music boomed in their ears and the lights flashing blinded them. "I can't see!" Kali screamed covering her eyes in attempt to regain her eyesight. Robert pulled his ears down in a slightly different attempt to block out the music. "What did you say?" He shouted back. The two didn't noticed the eight figures sneaking up to them, "SURPRISE!" The two turned around and the cat's friends laughed at her current state. Petunia, Lammy, Flaky, Flippy, Splendid and Splendon't and two other boys were there. Petunia wore a blue 70s dress completed with black clipped on shoes and her hair in a high ponytail with a blue bow. The birthday girl was in her birthday suit... Literally, a lavender suit with white fluff at the ends and matching shoes, her hair curled up and in pigtails. Flaky wore a red halter dress with a matching blazer and her brown rain boots, her hair didn't had that much of her usual amount of dandruff and was clipped to the side. Flippy wore a green long sleeve button up, army pattern slacks and gray combat boots. Splendid and Splendon't wore something similar but different in a way; the blue twin wore a short sleeve button up with a blue tie, black dress pants and classy dark blue shoes, Splendon't on the other hand wore a long sleeve with a loose red tie, dark red slacks and brown sneakers. They kept their masks on for someone might 'find out' their secret identity or its because they can't get them off. The two strangers were boys. One was a gray ram and the other a gray wolf. The gray ram boy had natural gray hair and hazel eyes, he wore a simple gray sweater with thin green lines, black pants and green sneakers. The gray wolf boy had a mohawk and seemingly endless black eyes, he wore a red and black plaid shirt, an old straw hat over his head, blue overalls that were undone and bunched up around his waist, brown work boots and a saw off shotgun strapped around his back. Kali's eyes adjusted to the harsh light but Robert still refuses to uncover his ears. "Who are you two?" She asked, and soon regretted that. The ram seemed upset and pouted, "I'm Aouzy Schaf! I sit right behind you in Geometry." He complained, crossing his arms. Kali ran over the seating arrangements in Geometry and the gears in her brain slowly started to move. "You're the one that's always late!" Aouzy disappeared somewhere in the house, grieving over not being remembered by anybody. "Well, you may not know me but I'm Boony." Kali shook his hand and smiled, "Kali." "ROBERT!" Robert yelled, reading their body language. The cat wore a scold on her face and teared the boy's hands away from his ears. "Okay forget bout school and everything else. Cause now its time to party!"

"My head hurts..." Kali groaned, dragging the half drunk twins back to her house. Somehow after they left their house caught on fire, as if God wanted them to know how it feels like without a roof over their heads. Cat Woman has came to the rescue and volunteered her house but that was when she accidentally drank some alcohol. Who in their right minds would serve alcohol to teenagers at a sweet sixteen party? Flippy was in charge of the drinks so Fliqpy must've messed with them. When they finally made it to the door of her house rustling came from behind a few of the bushes near her house. A girl with black cat features stumbled out of them, her black hair messy, her clothes tattered and her glasses bended the wrong way. The cat girl looked over to Kali but her knees buckled and gave way. Her head could've hit the concrete if it wasn't for Kali catching her on time. "H-hey, wake up. Are you alright?" Kali shook her abit but got no answer, she felt an oozing liquid coming through the fabric of her sweater. It was warm and the stench made her want to vomit. Kali nervously looked down and checked her hand and sure enough it was blood, the deep red color made the cat feel nauseous. Kali held her breath, looked away and threw the unconscious girl's arm over her shoulder and walked back to her doorstep. The twins were still sleeping where she left them, on top of the door. Kali grumbled and peeled the brothers of the door and pulled out her keys, after unlocking the door she dragged the unconscious trio inside and slammed the door shut. The cat had minimum trouble dragging them but there was the stairs, she decided she'll carry the girl up to her room and just drag the numbskulls to the guest room. It took her an entire hour to finish the task for 1. She's weak, 2. The smell and sight of blood and 3. The said numbskulls woke up. "It's been awhile since the last time I came to your house. How bouts a rousing game of 'Youre nervous'" Splendon't hiccuped between words and his face was beat red. How can't he hold his alcohol better than his brother? "Nah how bouts 'Hide and a Strip' you hide in here while we strip in here. Cuz its getting hot in here." Splendid was fanning himself and he was indeed sweating. Kali rolled her eyes and looked through the drawers for the first-aid kit. "Or how about you two go back to sleep and wake up with hangovers." The cat noticed the words that came out of her mouth. Did she truly said that or was it just the alcohol and the headache? She dismissed it till the time comes to really think about it and locked the twins in. Their sober, what can they possibly damage when their sober? Kali slowly cracked the door to her bedroom open and slinked inside. She placed the kit beside her lamp and looked to the girl laying on her bed. Long black hair sprawled on the pillow, pale skin from blood loss clashing with the many pillows on the bed, glasses safely placed near the kit and the red spot on her sweater becoming darker. Kali strapped a white mask over her mouth and nose and immediately start working. She rolled up the sweater to where the wound started and gasped, it looked so deep as if someone just stabbed her in the stomach over and over. Kali averted her eyes, sweat starting to trickle down her forehead as she tried her hardest not to cough up her own blood. She wet a cloth with the bowl of water she brought with her and washed the wound slowly. Next she tried to pick out anything that didn't belong there, strings of cloth and pieces of glass was wedged between her flesh. Then finally, the bandaging, Kali made sure to warp it up nice and tight. The cat was hyperventilating, trying her hardest not to vomit. "I-I finally finished..." The cat slowly removed her mask and breathed clean air. She walked to her closet and pulled out new clothes, a set for her and another for the girl. "Thanks for helping me." Kali thought that tripping over nothing was pure stupidity but there she was laying on the floor with the clothes all over the floor. The girl was at an appropriate sitting position not even caring about the wrappings around her torso. A new pair of glasses hid her purple eyes whenever the light hit the lens. "Y-your welcome?" Kali truly didn't devised a plan incase the other cat girl woke up. Well, time to improvise. "I'm Kali... Make yourself at home, uh.. umm." "Dawn." "Dawn! Pretty name!" Kali happily plopped down next to Dawn. The (fully) black eared cat shuffled in her place on the bed and slid her glasses further up. Shivers went down Dawn's back and she finally noticed her top half was only covered by the bandages meant for her injury. Kali hurriedly picked up a few of the fallen clothes and passed them to Dawn. A purple sweater and black pants. "You could sleep here. I'll go prepare a bath for you and you can dress in those clothes. For food, enjoy anything in the fridge and also-" "You don't have to do this." Dawn cut Kali off, her bangs covering her eyes. The white tip eared cat girl stared at the other in utter confusion. "This is your room and your clothes. I can just leave if I'm being a bother to you and-" and now it was Kali's turn to interject. "No! I want to do this. I want to help you! You can stay here as long as you like but I suggest till that injury heals." Kali ran off, shouting the door before she left. Dawn felt her gut, where she has been stabbed by her father before running off. She chuckled coldly, "That girl doesn't know anything but still..."

Kali felt her heart rate sped at incredible rates. Sweat formed around her forehead and she felt pain flooding through her nervous system making her body shiver. "This is a first." She muttered as she stumbled to the tub, clumsily turning the faucet to hot and dropped the bubble soap bottle in there. She tumbled out of the bathroom and crawled back to the twins' temporary room. She twisted the knob but the door wouldn't budge Kali breathed in and out, she felt she was going to tear down the door just to see what was those two were doing while she was gone. She steadily stood up and got into position. "You got till five you Ass-wipes to open the damn door!" She stood on one foot and aimed. "One!"  
"Two!" "Three!" "five!" She kicked the door, forcibly opening it out of its hinges. Two super twins laid on the floor fast asleep with drool coming out their mouths. "Dumbasses." Kali slinked away before it finally hit her. 'What happened?' She thought while in the midst of her thinking she felt water on her feet. "Oh my god!" The cat rushed to the bathroom and dived in the tub, pulling the drain plug and saving her house from a careless mistake. Kali grabbed a few towels and threw them on the floors to dry them off, peeling out of her dress and under garments, Kali pulled on an oversized shirt and went back to her room to check on her guest. The door was left wide open and she could've sworn she left it closed. After arrival Kali started to panic, a note was placed on one of the pillows. The cat picked it up and read out loud.

" 'To Kali,  
I very much appreciate your hospitality but I have decided it was about time that I went home. I have left you my business card if you wish to keep in contact. Once again I really appreciated it.

Sincerely, Dawn Ohtori' "

The business card was taped on the back of the note. Kali ripped it off and grabbed her phone on the work desk, smashing the numbers in and no waited. She was just about to throw the phone till she heard the soft voice of that cat girl. "Hello?" "Dawn! Where are you? Where can I find you?" Kali practically yelled in the phone, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned turned white. "Kali? Phoning so soon. What do you-" Dawn stopped talking and there was telling and glass smashing. The phone line went dead. Kali couldn't even form words. She was scared of what could've happened to Dawn but also fueled in finding her where abouts. She made a mad dash out the door and out her house, not even bothering to put on her shoes much less close the door. Kali ran five blocks out of her neighborhood going whatever which way that Dawn could've went. She was going by her guts. She heard a scream and ran in the direction of the source. She hid behind some bushes nearby a blue house. Tiptoeing, she broke the doorknob with a near by hammer and invited herself in. Kali was in a lousy excuse of a kitchen and she dared not to flick the lights on for becoming the next victim. The cat used her natural night vision (I know cats have that!) and grabbed a knife from the knife holder but decided to just grabbed all of them and stuff them in her pockets. Kali quietly stalked through the hallway and stopped at a room with the lights on. She peeked through the creak made and literally busted the door out of its hinges like last time but this time her eyes lied and knife pointing at a man holding Dawn in there air and a glass bottle with his other hand. Dawn had a bloodied nose and two black eyes, she thought she might as well die by the hands by her so called father but Kali, almost like an angel swooped in. An angel of vengeance. "Put her down you motherfucker!" The ugly man chuckled "Make me, whore!" Kali growled and pounced on the man, saving Dawn from his grip and placing the knife near his neck. And without any remorse, stabbed him in the Adam's Apple. But that wasn't it. Kali continued stabbing the man, laughing like a lunatic while doing so. Stabbing him twice in the head, the chest then finally where the sun don't shine. Kali laughed, blood all over her robe, face, hands just everywhere and she wasn't vomiting, wasn't passing out. She was relishing in the fact of being covered in blood. The cat ripped his arm off with unknown strength and took a bite out of it, chewing it happily and ignoring the shocked girl on other side of the dead body. Blood pooled out between them and Kali continued ripping him apart piece after piece loving each and every bite. She smeared the blood all over her face then her hair and rolling around in the blood like it was catnip. "M-my dad.." Kali stopped playing rolled back up to her back and into a sitting position. She smile a twisted Cheshire Cat smile that was no longer devious but crazy.  
"Oops..."

A/N

me: aouzy belongs to Aouzy, Dawn belongs to Dtksgirl and boony belongs to boony823 thnx for reading and review!


	9. I Must Atone For My Sins(Finale)

Chapter 10 I Must Atone for my Sins and Kill Everyone and Myself  
Ending Theme, Pain by Three Days Grace  
Normal POV  
One word to call Kali Cheshire up to now. Crazy. Ex-Scaredy Kitty. And all those names. Kali Cheshire has officially gone mad.  
She didn't thought she could actually kill someone let alone not puke out her own blood at the sight or smell of blood. But here she was walking with a concerned Dawn away from a burning house while chewing on an eyeball like it was candy. "Kali, are you alright? I know I've only met you a couple of hours ago but to say the least. You're acting out of character." Kali laughed at the statement not at all surprised in the boldness it held. "Of course I'm in character! I'm always like this. Always." A creepy grin crawled in her features and that just made her all the more scary. The two cats walked back to Kali's house but the latter suddenly stop and spun around to face Dawn. A serious face replaced the creepy grin that was once there. "Promise me here Ohtori Dawn. You won't tell anyone about my change of heart or you will find your grave outside of town." Kali was all the more threatening without her stuttering and how she killed her father it just showed how serious she was in actually killing the other. Dawn nodded and a fake smiled graced her features and Kali skipped inside like nothing happened. The twins were still fast asleep from their hangovers. Kali nonchalantly placed the knives on the coffee table and shed her robe, walking around naked and covered in blood. The cat went back to her room and threw on a black T-shirt and a random pair of panties. "Dawn, you wear something too." She threw a sweater and some jeans her way. Dawn watched Kali as she jumped in bed and cuddled with some pillows. The white-tipped cat looked over to Dawn and patted the other side of the bed. "What ya waiting for?" The black cat simply sat next to her and that was enough for the other.  
The next day, Kali woke up early and wasn't surprise to see Dawn wasn't there. She got up and noticed blood was all over her body, clothes and on her sheets, but she didn't care. Kali changed into a blue tank, a black layered mini skirt, white and red knee socks and combat boots. Kali went to the bathroom and wiped off any dry blood on exposed skin and left the dry blood in her hair alone, calling it hair streaks. Kali slid downstairs on the rail and was welcomed with the smell of pancakes. The cat walked in the kitchen and greeted the twins, happily eating their breakfast. Dawn set two more pancakes on a plate and set it down on the table. "I hope with this, we are even." Kali grinned and ripped a piece off and popping it in her mouth. The pancake was really fluffy and it was like eating a cloud. "Oh, we'll be even if you promise to always cook for me." Kali ripped off another piece and then another, greedily eating her breakfast then asking for seconds. "Oh shit! It's time for school!" Splendid scarfed down the last of his food and grabbed his brother by the collar and rushed to the door, breaking it in the process. "Hey! Wait for me!" Kali thanked Dawn for the food and ran out but stopping to pick up a knife and slipping it in her right boot.  
At school, almost half of the school was acting like zombies. Last night's party really beaten them and with the liquor a few of the kids were still suffering from hangovers. Kali took out some books from her locker for her next class when she heard a scream. The scream reminded the cat of Dawn's when she found her being abused by her father. Hyperventilating, Kali dismissed the memory and tiptoed toward the source. She opened the sort slightly and came face to face with Fliqpy. "Why, if it isn't the little bitch from last time." Kali trembled, her feet rooted at the spot as she stared into the eyes of the killer. He was covered in blood(unsurprising) and the same murderous grin complimented his face. The raw smell stinger her nose and with boldness she pushed the bear away from her and ran off to the nearest classroom. People were confused as in why a cat just ran in here and was locking the door and windows. Kali scanned the room that she was in, seniors. Great. "Kali, what're you doing her?" Boony, from the night before stepped up toward the frightened cat and with each step he took forward is each step Kali took backward. Her heart racing like before and stress weakening her body from strenuous movement. A knock on the door sounded and a boy went up to answer it. "No! No! Don't open the door!" Kali screamed, tears staining her face and her knees buckled, landing her on the tile floor, a crying mess. Boony stalked to the door, he readied his shotgun and just before he could attack the door blew up. Make that, the whole room. Sending everyone flying to the other wall, unconscious. Kali, was on top of the roof with a senior throwing a tantrum. "Ugh! If that douche bag didn't interfered I would've had brunch! Dammit! I'm gonna kill Fliqpy when I see him." The senior; a girl with red hair and chipmunk features coward behind the (still) ranting cat. Kali dragged the random girl from the classroom while everyone else was looking back at the door, scaled the building with the dangling off her foot and to the roof where she tied the girl up with her tie and ribbon. Kali grabbed her knife from her boot and tossed it in the air, catching it and repeating the action. She looked over to the chipmunk girl, a glint in her eyes and a twisted smile. The cat calmly walked to the senior and grabbed a clump of her hair and bringing the terrified girl to eye level. The knife's cool surface touching the warm skin of the girl's cheek. Easing the pointed part of it to the dimple Kali put pressure to that certain spot, a trail of blood trickling down her jugular was the outcome. It wasn't enough. Kali added more pressure for more blood, gripping the hair tightly when the girl squirmed to much. "If your tears fucking touch your blood I'm gonna mess up your face so that even your mother won't recognize you." The girl spat on the cat's face and she became furious, stabbing her on the cheek and all the way through the other end. She pulled out the knife, more blood splattering between them creating a dark red puddle on the ground. Kali laughed slicing the left eye out and taking a bite out of it. The girl's mouth hanging open the cat slid the half eaten eyeball between her lips and smiled. "I can share my food too." The crazed girl laughed again and stabbed the girl some more. The red color of the blood staining her clothes, skin and hair. Licking her blade clean from blood, Kali covered her hands with blood and started drawing on the pavement. A happy red sun and a cat dancing with a chipmunk. "Look! It's us! Wanna draw something too?" The cat grabbed the lifeless hand and dipped it in the red paint , dragging it over and across the stained pavement and creating another master piece. A red moon and the chipmunk sleeping. Kali slipped her knife back in her boot and dragged the dead body over to the other side, a red trail following them. She threw the body over the ledge and jumped from five stories, landing on her feet she found her 'friend' and continued on her merry way back to her home.  
Kali threw the body in the fridge and looked around. Dawn was sleeping with a laptop in front of her and drool coming out her mouth. She giggled and tiptoed to her room to change, not even bothering to take a shower liking the raw stench of the now dried blood like it was a perfume. Her hair was now getting a more red hue but the black still remained, brushing out any tangles. Her eyes were bloodshot, not from tiredness, and held a new array of emotions. To kill. The cat went back to the kitchen and pulled out all her kitchen supplies, mostly knives and threw the dead body in the sink along with some vegetables. Washing the ingredients, Kali pulled out a cutting board and her biggest knife. Setting the body carefully on the board she cut it open inspecting the insides and pinpointing the organs that are inedible. She cut out the kidney and threw it away, along with the reproduction organs and all the veins and arteries. Stabbing the muscle, Kali kept abusing the material protecting the bone inside till it become soft and mushy. She did the same with the head and bashed it multiple times before it broke in half like a coconut. The cat saw the skull off and scooped out the brains, dumping it in a container with some milk and ice. Stuffing the container in the freezer, Kali continued by cutting out the lungs and ribs washing them before seasoning them and popping them in the oven. She cut both hands and feet off, carving tiny hearts in the palms and punctured the hands the small valentine hearts falling on a tray. She then proceeded in taking off the bone and decorating it with icing. Kali cut the fingers and toes off, covering them in flour then throwing each digit in the frying pan with oil. Kali carved the ears out and rolled each one up in a ball with turkey stuffing. She cut of the red hair and threw all of it in her sewing kit, the cat came back and knocked each tooth out and cut the tongue off. She polished each tooth and placed them on the table for decoration, the tongue was disposed of. The cat chopped up what's left of the hands and feet as well as the arms and legs, throwing them in with the stir fry. Kali stabbed the last eyeball out and had it for herself along with the half eyeball that was still in the dead girl's mouth. The cat mixed the excess blood with water and champagne, making her own version of an nonalcoholic drink. She continued cooking the feast, every once in a while checking the time and once everything was finished Kali hurriedly set the table and cleaned her mess. She practically ran to the main phone, dialing Giggles number, after calming herself she pressed the call button and it was ringing. And ringing. And ringing...  
"I am sorry, but the phone you had tried to contact is unavailable. Hahahah!"  
Okay, then Cuddles.  
"Hey! This Cuddles if you can't get to me I'm either shredding with some buds or hanging with Gig'es! See ya!"  
Flaky  
"I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't••••••• BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
Handy?  
Wait he doesn't have hands  
Petunia  
"Cleaning out the house or hanging with my friends! Leave a message, Ciao!"  
CroMarmot...  
He's frozen  
C-Cub...  
"Busy hanging out with my dad Pop. Or somewhere along the lines... An accident may have happen."  
Lammy!  
"Mr. Pickles and I are baking goods with Momma! Leave a message after the 'Beep!' "  
Sniffles  
"Combine carbon hydrate with sulfur to create chemical b. Combine chemical b with nectar from a lotus flower and bleach to chemical c..."  
Should've known that one. Kali threw the offensive object and stepped on it, breaking the phone and breaking her friendship with everyone else. She cooked them a good enough meal but they refused to even pick up their phones. Kali was more than pissed, she was so furious she couldn't think properly and wanted them all dead. On a silver platter, dismembered and cooked. Yes, yes a fine meal she will make for her three TRUE friends. Kali cleaned her most preferred knife, the one she killed Dawn's father with and that random girl that was now ready to eat. She slipped it back in her left boot and looked over to Dawn still snoozing. A sad smile crept its way to her face and she left a kiss on the cat's forehead and a letter incase she wakes up.  
Kali went to each of her friends' houses and leaving the abode with one of the rooms covered in blood and a half eaten body. Each house meant one less friend and one less friend meant enjoying a delicious treat and getting a new weapon.  
Giggles- throaty pie and poison for her knife  
Cuddles- bunny ear cake and a handgun  
Flaky- tangy red punch and a taser  
Handy- beaver tail waffles and a hammer  
Petunia- a blue salad and a few ninja stars  
CroMarmot- spicy truffles and his club  
Cub- baby carrots and a really sharp pair of scissors  
Lammy- pickled lamb and brass knuckles  
Sniffles- mystery meat and an odd chemical  
Kali will treasure their gifts and used them how she see fit. The cat was covered in blood and one of them put up a fight causing the gash on her arm other than that she was basically happy and skipping back to her home sweet home. Just as soon as she walked in she met the stared of Dawn, Splendid and Splendon't. "Hey guys! Glad you two could make it to 'Kali's Feast'! Now just wait there while I go wash up. I prepared all the food myself and-" "Do you need to go to a mental institution?" Dawn interrupted her. Kali's mouth was left agape from the comment. Splendid came back from the kitchen with the dead body and the intestines that were thrown away. Splendon't also held the container open for the world to see the frozen brain. An odd attempt to make ice cream. "Kali, I thought you vomit at the sight or smell of blood?" Splendid dropped the evidence that was poorly hidden and walked up to her, scrutinizing her appearance. "And yet you're covered in the stuff." Kali stiffened, bowing her head so she won't catch his eyes but still felt the stares. "Kali, if there's anything on your mind you know you can count on us to fix the bastard for you. You just need to tell us kitten." Kali was on the verge of tears, she didn't wanted them to know what she has been doing, she didn't wanted to lose their trust or for them to think any less of her. It will strike her heart like lightening. "I could pay for counseling, its the least I can do for putting a roof over my head." Kali declined her want to cry and beg for forgiveness and instead done the opposite. She whipped out her taser and pointed it at the twins but then to Dawn, confusion in her actions but refused to show it in her eyes. Laughing like a crazed maniac. "So you think you got me all figured out huh? You all think that I've just cracked? Ha!" Splendid took a step toward crazed cat but was soon zapped back by the taser set on high. The hero teared the wires away from his body and pulled them, thanks to Kali's grip on the object she was pulled into his warm embrace. She struggled and squirmed, the cat whined her distress not wanting to be treated so warmly. "It's alright, we're here to support. Just let it out." She was about to cry her frustrations out when her body went against her will and stabbed him in the heart. Blood stained his white shirt, showing the bright color clearly. Splendid froze and looked below, a wicked smile fashioned his love's face. Slowly, but surely he stepped away and Kali laughed tears streaming down her cheeks. Dawn gasped and Splendon't was quick to react and tackled her down, knocking the wind out of her in the process. He cradled her hips, removing all the weapons she had on her person. Kali squirmed under his weight but the anti-hero didn't whispered sweet nothing's in her ear he just stared in her eyes. The cat glared at him her eyes were red and swollen but she continued crying, struggling to break free with grunts and protests. Kali's failed attempts took its toll leaving her just glaring cold icy daggers till the glare died down into an empty stare. She settled in her position and relaxed her muscles. When Splendon't loosened his grip Kali retaliate and kneed him in the groin, scrambling to freedom when the anti-hero covered the wounded organ. The cat grabbed the discarded gun and pointed it at Dawn, her big blue eyes stared wide at the weapon in hand. Kali felt her knees buckled, staring straight at the feline girl she grew fond of, she couldn't do it. Kali sensed movement behind her and swiveled around, pointing the gun now, at Splendon't. He grabbed the gun and, with heat radiating off his hand, melted the weapon. The cat was beyond scared, torn into killing the two or stop her madness. Her common sense reigned superior in mind but not in body. Kali made a mad dash to the door not forgetting in grabbing her trusty knife. "Dawn, you stay here. I'll go after Kali." With a quick nod Splendon't flew off.  
It was like a game of tag. If 'it' catches you the game's over but if you manage to get to base before 'it' touches you, you win. Kali ran as fast as she can, stumbling multiple times but never stopping. Splendon't was on her tail, gaining speed by the second. Kali made a sharp turn and ducked behind a dumpster. Her heart rate was off the charts and her mind was traveling all around the world and back. She was scared out of her mind! If the anti-hero manages to sneak up on her the cat would probably pee herself. A light touch on the shoulder and the cat swiveled her head to meet burgundy eyes. Ah, she pissed herself. Screaming, Kali sprinted yet again this time to an abandon construction sight. The cat climbed her way to the top, not stopping to look back in fear he would be right behind her. Kali stood up and shyly looked down, seeing how high she was and making sure a certain someone didn't followed her up. A cool breeze brushed against her skin, leaving goosebumps and a sudden warm hand grabbed her arm. The cat knew who it was but was just too scared to look. Her body was enveloped in warmth, she heard and felt the thumping of his heart and soon synchronized with her own. His breath tickled her neck as her face was buried in his chest, his husky scent being the only thing she could smell. "Please stop running. Kali I love you." Her eyes widened.  
'I love you'  
That simple phrase wasn't met to be thrown around like that.  
But it somehow soothed her heart, tears threatening to fall.  
She didn't liked it. Kali didn't like how such a phrase can turn her to putty. How she felt so self-conscious now made her sick. Kali Cheshire isn't loved. But it wasn't always like that, ever since she killed that man••••• ever since she turned cannibal•••••• ever since, ever since she met Dawn Ohtori she became something she wasn't.  
That scared Kali.  
Kali pushed against his hold but he didn't released her. "Please, Please! Kali! I love you! Don't leave me." Kali continued pushing with more vigor. She had to get away from him, the cat need to get as far away from this town as possible. She wouldn't live with herself if she stayed longer. She can't take the problems and pain coming from ever direction. It was too much for her to handle. Too much for her heart to bear. "Please! Ever since you ran out of the hospital you sparked my interest. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to find a special place in your life. Please don't leave me alone!" Kali pushed one more time and this time she got out of his grip. The moon shined on them and the cat noticed his tears. He truly do love her. Knowing that now, she smiled, a true smile as her foot met air and her body leaned back. At the edge of the bar, Kali Cheshire fell. "KALI!" Splendon't took off in a nose dive, pushing himself to the limits. He kept grabbing air in an attempt to grab hold of Kali but all his efforts were in vain. Kali landed on the ground, at the borderline of town. Broken ribs, legs and neck. No blood splatter, just brokenness. Splendon't landed just beside her and crumpled to his knees. He held her lifeless body close to him, his tears running freely and he couldn't stop. She was gone.  
A/N:  
me: end of story!  
Kali: I died, permanently...  
*Splendon't still crying*  
me: a sequel will be made! Happy  
Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Disclaimer: she doesn't own HTF but if she did it would've became an anime  
me: you know me so well!  
Dawn & Splendid: Read & Review please!


End file.
